


The Blacksmith

by SimonKilnsworth



Series: Chuki Tails [5]
Category: Chuki
Genre: Camping, F/M, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, Hiking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonKilnsworth/pseuds/SimonKilnsworth
Summary: Another story about Roy Arashi's wonderful magical mice, Chuki! Ferro the blacksmith arrives at the continent's most famous craft market to resupply and enjoy a bit of leisurely time when he runs into his good friend Rose. After asking her to join him for a trip into the mountains, the pair's past relationship gets brought to the forefront of their minds, and it's only a matter of time before one of them caves. Commission for Yurel, owner of Ferro's character.
Series: Chuki Tails [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489073
Kudos: 3





	The Blacksmith

Ferro took a deep breath of the crisp, salted air of the port town of Abondance as he stepped into their famous craft market for the first time that year. The early-winter bite of the breeze that blew in from the ocean was mixed with burning wood fires, fresh bread, but most importantly to him that morning, the tang of metal.

The bulky Jo Chuki’s ship had arrived the day previous and he had spent the night before the market unwinding at one of the local inns. The week-long trip itself had been pleasant, if a bit crowded, but he expected little else from ships. The inn was honestly little better, with Chuki coming in from all over for the market, but a little extra cheddar and a good standing relationship with the owners had earned him some long-needed privacy.

Now the morning of the first market day was here, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t more than a little bit excited. Hundreds of vendors, each, like him, deeply invested in their chosen craft, selling their goods and learning from each other as well. He loved the atmosphere of it all. It made him feel like a kid again.

It wasn’t pure pleasure Ferro was there for however. Any metallurgist worth their salt would do their best to be present for an event like this, and it was time for this blacksmith to restock for the year to come.

But that by no means meant he had to rush. He spent some time first just wandering the avenues of the market, making sure he didn’t accidentally hurt any of the children that were practically running through is legs, picking up a few bites to eat from hawkers offering samples of pastries, meats and cheeses in a variety that did the town’s name justice. He looked around for any faces he recognized from years previous, stopped for a quick chat with those he did, and altogether just immersed himself in one of his favorite weeks of the year.

The booths offering raw metal stock were hardly few and far between. Even in this age of increased manufacturing, many Chuki still preferred to trust the more personal hand of a blacksmith, and so were in high demand. Plus, many still lived in towns and cities far enough removed from the new centers of manufacturing that it just wasn’t feasible to rely on them. And even with faster and more guarded transportation, many still feared leaving the city they were born in order to travel or move there. It was also still a common superstition that the more a city grew, the more it was attacked by monsters, despite the temple priesthood denying this clam outright repeatedly.

After his bit of browsing, Ferro came across a rather unusual booth. Most metallurgists kept their trade to either a single metal or metals of a similar smelting process – the amount of equipment necessary for refining individual metals being the limiting factor both in terms of cost and in space. This booth in particular, though, had several, everything from cast iron and steel to platinum and tungsten. It even had bars of precious metals like gold and silver. This caught his interest.

In years previous, a few Chuki had tried to make a profit by buying a variety of stock such as this from the bigger manufactures and then claiming it as their own. They were found out very quickly, however, when it was noticed they had simply filed down all the brand marks on each piece of metal. Now the vendor selection process was much tighter – which was another reason why Ferro liked this market so much – and he very much doubted they somehow managed to slip through a gap. This, then, was something else. And if that was the case, then Ferro wasn’t about to complain, if the quality of everything met his standards.

Much of Ferro’s work was still in the traditional Black Metal, but the needs (and budgets) of some of his clients had led him to craft more than one Chuki’s weapon in a more durable metal, so he certainly had use for them. Even the gold and silver he could make use of. Rich children of notorious families who knew of his reputation often liked some form of decoration on their weapons despite their impracticality. Made little difference to him – it was the maintenance on such projects that paid for these trips.

Perhaps this booth was still from one of the major cities such as Tarentaise, he thought as he stepped into the tent, but was one able to largely expand out due to the size of such a population center. Or, perhaps, they were a middle-man for several different suppliers from such a city not able or willing to make the journey themselves? There was one easy way to tell. The samples of the metal bars were all separated in several barrels. He pulled out two iron bars and laid them over the barrel’s rim. Laying a hand on each, he closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the metal and letting it speak to him. Both of the bars were at a purity he expected them to be, but there was enough of a variance between them that they were almost certainly smelted the old fashioned way. He had felt bars coming from a factory; they were almost too uniform. It was like they were lifeless.

He picked up a bar of platinum next. It was expectedly less than half the size of the bars of iron, and there were only three others like it in the barrel. As he felt through it he knew exactly why: this was first-cast platinum. It had none of tell-tale signs of reheating that most platinum had. Tons and tons of ore had to be mined for each ounce of the rare metal, and so every bit of it was reused wherever possible. This barrel alone was probably a whole year’s worth of work.

“Quite the beauty, huh?” a voice said from behind him.

Ferro turned to find the smiling face of an Aes Chuki looking around his side. His fur was almost the same dark brown as the barrels holding the bars of metal. The stripe running down his tail reminded him of a flow of molten metal – the color of dark wine near the edge and almost orange in the center. His crystals were of a brighter red. One sat nearly in the center of his forehead in the shape of a teardrop. Two more traced thin lines just above his jaw from his ear to his chin. If he had anymore, they were hidden beneath a thick wool shirt and leather overalls.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much variety in one place outside of a port like Emmental,” Ferro said back to him.

The Chuki’s eyes lit up with pride. “What you see here is the best of the best of every smelter on the eastern side of the continent,” he explained. Then his mood sunk a little. “Unfortunately not many of them were willing to make the trip this year… but we made sure their product would be like it deserved.” The Chuki stepped back and extended a hand. “Name’s Tanu by the way.”

Ferro turned to face the Aes fully and shook with Tanu, introducing himself as well.

“You a smith Ferro?”

“I am indeed.”

“You looking to buy?”

“Yes,” he put the platinum bar back in its barrel. “I’ll take all of it.”

The other Chuki’s brow drew into a line. “All of which?”

“Everything.”

Tanu took pause, chuckled, then stopped as he realized Ferro was serious. “Everything?” he asked incredulously. Ferro nodded. “You realize the gold alone-”

Ferro cut him off. “Money is no object, and I don’t expect any deals for buying in bulk, as long as the money is going back to the respective smelters for their product.”

“Of course, but I still don’t think-”

“You can stop there Tanu,” another voice cut him off as it entered through the back of the tent. It belonged to a face Ferro recognized. “This man’s good for it,” he finished.

“Sav,” Ferro said in greeting to his old friend.

The aged orange Chuki was all smiles as he joined Tanu’s side. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he said, “You’re looking at the greatest weaponsmith on the continent. Any warrior worth his salt bears Ferro’s brand.”

Ferro looked up at the top of the tent, scratching his chin. “I just try to make sure every Chuki is at their best. It’s what they deserve for putting their lives on the line for the rest of us.”

Sav shook his head. “Humble as always.”

Tanu was now staring at him wide-eyed, and Sav had been speaking loud enough that the few others looking through the tent were shooting glances at him as well. Not for the first time Ferro wished he was a foot shorter.

“Same account as usual?” the orange Chuki went on.

“Uh… yeah,” Ferro answered and gladly went to follow the old-timer to start the paperwork. It was starting to feel very crowded in there.

Main shopping expense completed earlier than he’d expected, Ferro decided to browse the rest of the market for some inspiration. Even with the venue being a little light on participants that year, it still represented a wealth of different trades and skills. And, as usual, he found no shortage of things that impressed him. None more so than the toy makers. There was something spectacular about their ability to create these small metal instruments that could do things like fly and sing or even grow in some cases that were almost perfectly modeled after birds or other creatures yet were made of nothing more than gears the size of a seed and springs the width of his hair. The intricacy of things like that never ceased to amaze him. But that wasn’t to say he appreciated other things as well.

Ferro walked through booths offering decorative metalwork, stained glass, simple but robust tools, weapons, armor as well as modern technologies still largely worked on by hand like automail, motorcycles and other vehicles – things he’d always wanted to learn more about but could never find the time those days.

“Ferro?”

Bikes were particularly high up on that list, he thought as he browsed a booth with a few on display. He had learned enough to keep his own in good working condition and make simple repairs when needed, but building his own had been a dream of his for bit.

“Hey, Ferro!”

A knuckle tapped at the top of head. The Jo Chuki pulled his hand from the leather seat of a bike as the last voice he expected to hear there finally reached his ear. He looked up.

“Well bless the earth beneath my feet, it is you!” Rose continued as their eyes met, a huge smile splitting her grease-smudged face. She looked the same as she always did, denim overalls, tool belt tied around her wide hips, bandana hiding her red hair where little tufts didn’t poke out from beneath it in stark contrast to her peach fur.

Ferro straightened and went to wrap his arms around his friend, a broad grin creeping up on him as well.

“I never see you at home and somehow run into you halfway across the continent. How is that?” she chided him as they split apart.

“Guess that’s just my luck,” Ferro said back, scratching the back of his head. He changed the subject before she could inquire further. “This your first time here?”

“Yeah!” Rose said, excitement lighting up her eyes. “And I got a booth! I mean I found out after I got here that it was mostly because a lot of the usual people didn’t show up, but still! I finally had enough of my own pieces of automail to build a proper display and it’s great! I get to show the world what automail can really do for Chuki.”

Ferro chuckled at her enthusiasm. “That is great, and I’m glad you get to experience this. There’s nothing else quite like it.”

“So I take it you’re a regular then?” Rose asked, catching on to his tone.

“How else do you think I get all that metal to show up at my shop all at once?”

She made a show of thinking about it for a second. “Oh, I don’t know, emails, phone calls, the way most Chuki work these days?”

“You know I’ve always preferred to do things face-to-face.”

She rolled her eyes. “Still, I think you’d want to step out of the dark ages at some point.”

“I do with somethings,” he said. His gaze dropped back down to the motorcycle.

“I guess you do like your bikes,” she conceded.

“Do you need to get back to your spot or do you have another minute?” Ferro asked, moving on the topic.

“I actually just shut up for lunch, why?”

“Wanna grab a bite together then?”

“Certainly. You buying?”

“I can try, but you do _not_ want to know what I just spent on supplies.”

She chuckled at that. “Oh now you’re _definitely_ paying.”

Ferro picked a café that was a few streets off of the main part of the market. It was a casual place bearing a name he was still trying to figure out was clever or not: The Hole in the Wall. Regardless, it had been one his favorites since his first visit. As they took their seats, the place was just starting to fill with the lunch crowd. Ferro ordered a coffee and a roast beef sandwich au jus, and Rose took advantage of the fact that they were still serving breakfast at the last second and got streak and eggs with one of whatever they had on tap.

“So how has the market been treating you so far?” Ferro asked after their drinks came and they started to settle in.

“Leagues better than I expected actually,” Rose started. “This place’s reputation definitely draws a certain crowd. It’s only been half a day and I’ve already done two fittings for pieces I brought and got three commissions on top of that. That’s half a year’s work right there.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Yeah, helps I don’t need to chop off anyone’s limbs anymore.”

Ferro looked at her concerned.

“That was a joke, you big lug.” She placed an elbow on the table, resting her head in her hand as she looked up at the Jo. “But what about you? What brings you out this way? You don’t have a booth too, do you?”

“I am far too busy as is to try to sell here…” Ferro admitted.

“Of course you are, o’ legendary smith known far and wide!” She giggled. “So what is it then?”

“Resupplying, as I said before. Checking in on old friends I’d never get to see otherwise, seeing what new faces are here this year, trying to get to know them.”

Rose’s eyes narrowed. “You know, for a big shy-guy you’re very good at networking.”

Ferro shrugged, which apparently wasn’t a satisfying enough answer.

“I just wonder how you do it all sometimes,” she went on.

Their food came before he could comment, and they both dug right in. Ferro used the extra minute to think about what he wanted to say. “I don’t really try very hard. Guess I was just born to be in this line of work.”

Rose snorted. “You’re telling me. That mean you’re gonna be around all week then?”

“Actually no,” he admitted. “Tomorrow I head into the mountains for a few days.”

“Oh? What’s up that way?” Ferro thought for a moment, and Rose must have taken it hesitation. “If it’s some secret thing, forget I asked.”

“No it’s not that,” he assured her, swallowing his bite of sandwich, “I’m going up there for two things I can’t get here. There’s a dun lightning nexus at the top of one of the mountains. The temple gave them permission to start mining it just last year.”

“So that means crystal and…” Rose left the question hanging.

“What it made while it was still alive,” Ferro finished, “neodymium. A natural vein of its magnetic alloy apparently exists up there because of the nexus.”

Rose tilted her head to the side. “Neodymium? What could you need that for?”

“A commission I received for a Chuki with magnetic magic.”

Her eyes widened at that for a moment, and then narrowed again. “Wouldn’t just plain old iron work for them then?”

Ferro shook his head. “Apparently field creation they’re pretty weak with,” he explained, “but field manipulation they were practically born doing, and the stronger the field, the better control and the more they can do with it.”

“So, of course, you have to give them a weapon made of the strongest natural magnets in the world.”

“Of course.”

“Typical Ferro,” she teased.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come with,” he said next.

“Hmm?”

“Why I didn’t answer right away: I was wondering if you wanted to join me.”

Rose looked genuinely surprised by the proposal. “Why would you want me to tag along?”

“Why not? We get along well enough, I like to think; you said you’re set work-wise for the next six months, and it’s a lot safer than going alone.”

Rose chuckled. “If you fall off a cliff or something, I’m not gonna be much help catching you,” she reminded him, gesturing to the fact she was more than a foot shorter than him.

“But you can go _get_ help,” he clarified, “and that would still be better than if I were alone.” He paused to take a sip of his coffee. “Plus, that’s probably on the bottom of list of why I’d like you specifically to go.”

“And what would be at the top?”

“It’s been a while since we really hung out, hasn’t it? It was fun last time.”

In response to that, Rose’s eyes started to flicker about the room. “I-I guess it was, huh.” She brought her mug up to her mouth and finished it in one gulp before returning her attention to the other Chuki. “Alright, I’m in, but since I’m gonna have to close down my booth to do it, in return you’re going to do the armor plating for _five_ of my automail.”

Ferro leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as it creaked under his weight. “One,” he said without breaking eye contact.

“Three!”

“Two.”

“Deal.” She reached her hand over the table and Ferro shook it.

“Remember to dress warm,” he reminded her.

“I probably should have asked this yesterday,” Rose said as she met Ferro on the outskirts of town early the next morning and saw the size of the pack on his back, “but how much of a hike is this gonna be?”

“It’s about a day and a half each way,” Ferro told her. “Don’t worry, I thought ahead and packed enough food for both of us, and my tent is big enough for two.”

“I… didn’t pack a sleeping bag,” Rose commented next.

“That’s alright.”

“Is it?”

Ferro shrugged as he started walking. “Won’t be the first time we shared a bed,” he said flatly.

Rose said nothing in response. After a minute of silence, he turned, probably to check if she was actually following him, and saw that she was staring back up at him.

“I can’t tell if you keep saying stuff like that to annoy me, of if you’re actually trying to suggest something,” she told him.

“I’m just telling the truth.”

She rolled her eyes at his back.

It was a few hours just to get to the foot of the mountain range, the sun rising above the peaks in front of them as they walked, going back and forth the whole time about things like tensile and compressive strengths of new alloys they’d experimented with, design challenges of projects they’d been working on, and so on. They passed few others on the road, mostly the occasional farm wagon heading into town, and it thinned to nothing about two hours out.

As they reached foothills, the rolling plains became a lush evergreen forest, the midday light filtering through the winter needles and twinkling through scattered golden crystals along the ground that had long gone dark. Birds flitted through the trees over their heads, but the trail was well-used enough that other animals largely stayed away from it. A few small patches of snow were also scattered about in the areas where the light never quite managed to hit the forest floor – leftovers from the last snowfall – but Rose had seen from afar that it still largely covered the mountain higher up and she couldn’t really say she was looking forward to that.

“Use the forge at all since I’ve been gone?” Ferro asked, bringing her attention back to the moment.

She shook her head. “No, I hadn’t really had a reason. I stole some wire once to make some chainmail a client had requested for some extra visual appeal, but that was about it.” That was part of the truth. The other part was that she hadn’t even realized he was gone until she had went up for the wire, let alone that he had been away almost four months, as he had told her, but that was how he worked. They both knew it, and so there was no point in bringing it up.

“Well, for anyone else I’d say do some stuff on occasion just to keep the skill sharp, but I’ve never known you to have that problem.”

Rose tugged at the edge of her bandana. “You make it sound like I didn’t have to mess up a thousand times just to get something right.”

“No, but when you _do_ get it right, it sticks with you forever. If I didn’t know any better I’d say there was magic involved.”

She gave him a playful punch in the side. “What are you trying to say?”

“That you’re brilliant.”

The words gave her pause. They were probably the last thing she had ever expected to hear from him. Having trained each other back and forth since the time they’d met, she had formed the opinion he was very hard to impress, at least to that degree.

“Thanks,” she said after a moment. “That means a lot, especially coming from you.”

“I’m just a blacksmith,” he deflected.

She wouldn’t let him. “You’re the best damned blacksmith in the entire world and you’re the only one who refuses to see it.”

Ferro took a sharp breath through his nose. “There’s a difference between refusing to see it and refusing to acknowledge it.”

“And that is?” she asked, not seeing what he was getting at.

“Contentment,” he explained. “You of all Chuki should be able to understand the goal isn’t to be the best there is, but the best you _can_ be.”

Rose nodded slowly. She did understand.

“More and more as I travel I get called a ‘Master Smith’ by those who recognize me, but what does that even mean? Every piece I work on I see half a dozen things I can do better next time. I haven’t mastered anything. Yes, maybe I’ve gotten closer than anyone so far, but that’s like saying because I’m taller I’m closer to the stars. The distance is no less infinite and unreachable for me than it is for you.”

Rose said nothing for a minute as they continued to walk, then finally, “You’re still amazing.”

That, at least, made him chuckle.

They continued to ascend until the sun touched the horizon behind them, the air getting colder and crisper as they went higher and the day faded away. Snow was now ever-present along the ground, and deep enough that walking through it was more draining to Rose than it should have been. She was happy when they decided to stop and make camp.

As they began to clear away a patch of snow to put down the tarp that the tent would go on, Rose realized that Ferro’s choice was less than arbitrary. The snow was less thick in that clearing than the surrounding area, and as she started to look she saw signs of previous campers like half-covered piles of charcoal and stacks of unburned firewood.

They finished setting up the tent, started up a good-sized fire, and waited for it to burn down to enough coals to start cooking dinner. As they waited, Rose planted her foldable stool in the snow next to Ferro’s and stared into the thermos of tea he had given her, letting the steam run over her frozen cheeks. She looked up and saw Ferro staring into fire.

“What ya thinking about?” she asked to fill the silence.

“How much crystal I should buy tomorrow,” he answered. “Whether I should stock up or not.”

“You’re not short on money, are you?”

He shook his head. “Any crystal I buy we’ll have to bring back ourselves. Several sects still consider handling large amounts of it enough of a taboo that no company will transport it for you. I can take a small sled back at most, but I wonder if I even want to bother with that much.”

“That’s the real reason you wanted me to come with, isn’t it?” Rose joked, “more hands to carry crystal for you.”

“Yes,” he played along, “you being one of my closest friends has nothing to do with it.”

She leaned into his arm. “You really are trying to butter me up, aren’t you?”

“If I told you the answer to that, it’d go against the ‘unreadable front’ everyone says I have.”

She snorted. “Oh please, you’re easier to read than circuit diagrams.”

“Yeah?”

“For example,” she went on like he hadn’t said anything, “I know it’s been near to if not half a year since you got laid.”

He made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a grunt. “And what gave that away?”

“You mean besides all the sweet words? You’ve almost refused to look at me since we had lunch yesterday.”

“You hate guys looking at you,” Ferro reminded.

“Only because I can feel their ulterior motives. You barely think about that stuff, and when you are, you stop looking anyway. It was the same way that first night, and why I even brought it up with you in the first place then.”

“Then I guess it must have been just as long for you,” he turned on her, “since you’re even acknowledging it.”

Ferro smirked, meeting her gaze, and Rose blushed. “Maybe…” she admitted.

The fire was ready by that point and Ferro rose to set the camp burner over it. A good-sized pot went over that into which went a good amount of snow to melt, stock cubes, and a few handfuls of dried food he had packed to make soup. They said nothing more on the subject as they ate in silence. Rose took seconds and then thirds as the day’s effort finally caught up with her and the soup warmed her up from the inside out, and between the two of them they easily finished the pot. Rose offered to clean it out in the snow and give herself a second to think.

It _had_ been a while for her too, long enough that her mind hadn’t been able to get off the topic since Ferro first hinted at it. There was nothing to distracter her out there; nothing to stop her thinking about the time they had been together, how he’d stretched her wide open with his-

Stop…

But, then again, why should she? There was no better time for both of them to get a little relief. She had no reason to believe he wouldn’t agree, aside from the fact that they had never done it again after that first time. She understood why, she was the same way: they ignored those impulses for the most part. They took up too much time and effort – effort that could be spent working. Problem was, for her, it was getting well into the territory of too long, but she didn’t know if he was really at that point as well. She had teased him to try and see, but contrary to what she said it was almost impossible to tell with him.

She resolved to just ask him and get it over with before she went mad when she noticed the first flakes of snow fall past her face. She looked up as it quickly became so thick she could barely see the fire a dozen feet away. It wasn’t a blizzard – the air was nearly still – but it wasn’t a flurry either.

Rose walked back with the clean pot, and before she could say anything Ferro commented, “We should probably turn in before we get buried.”

Rose swallowed her question and nodded agreement.

They kicked out the fire, though the snow would have done the job just as fast anyway, picked up their stools, and Ferro held the tent flap open for her.

When they were both inside, he turned on the light hanging from the center. His one sleeping bag was already rolled out. They started to take off their snow-dusted layers and boots and stuck them in the corner furthest from it.

Ferro continued to undress past that, down to his bare fur. Rose felt heat rush to her face before doing the same, deciding at the last moment to leave her underwear on when he made no acknowledgement of it. He turned off the light again and got into the sleeping bag and she crawled in after, leaning against his warmth. They left it unzipped but laying over them like a blanket. He made no move to start anything so neither did she. It wasn’t all like last time, where it seemed they had practically read each other’s minds. Maybe that meant he really didn’t want to do anything. Still, the thoughts wouldn’t settle in her mind.

Finally, she bit the bullet. “Hey Ferro?”

“Yeah?”

“How badly do you want it?”

“So badly.”

Nothing more needed to be said. She was on top of him practically before he even finished, their lips pressed together and tongues swirling in and out of each other’s mouths. His hands grabbed her hips and she shivered at the touch of his still-cold hands. They undid the button around her tail and slid her underwear down as far as they could go with her straddling him. She broke the kiss and stood to get them off the rest of the way. Already they had become more than damp. She straddled him once more and resumed their kiss.

Instantly, it was like their ability to read each other’s minds returned. She could tell by how his hands immediately grabbed her again that foreplay was just keeping them from what they both wanted.

Rose’s tail coiled around Ferro’s length, already twitching in her grip. She lined it up with her entrance and slid down his stomach, pushing him inside her. A moan loud enough to wake up anything near them escaped her as he filled her to the brim. Her back arched up until she was fully sitting on him on top of his thick base.

Ferro followed her up, kissing her neck as she got used to him. She shivered again as his hands brushed down her fur to her waist, every touch becoming borderline sensory overload as she gripped down on his cock.

After a minute, she locked her arms around Ferro’s neck and tried to rise. Ferro’s grip helped her up while her legs regained their strength. He helped lower her down as well so she didn’t just immediately impale herself on him either. Another moan escaped her as she sank onto him once more.

“Fuck I almost forgot how big you are…” she breathed.

“Sorry,” he mumbled in response.

“Don’t apologize, you dunce,” she told him, kissing him on the nose, “just fuck the daylights out of me.”

“With pleasure.”

Without another word, Ferro picked her up and spun them so her back was on the sleeping bag. Then he pulled back. Rose’s legs instinctively coiled themselves around his waist as she thought he was slipping out, but no, he rammed back into her with a force that immediately made her head spin. He started relatively slow, but only for a minute as he found his rhythm, then he was moving in and out of her as fast as she thought he could. Rose practically screamed for more into his chest, her tail coiling tightly around one of his legs as she got closer and closer.

She gave into her pleasure fully, pushing everything else to the back of her mind as she so often did with this, but now she let that need rule her, and fuck was it good! She wanted to feed it until it burned through every fiber of her being, and she knew Ferro felt the same, yet he still somehow held on to a drop of reservation.

“Rose…” he warned.

“If you pull out,” she threatened, “I will burn down your forge with you still in it.”

She gripped him tighter as he somehow found even more strength, sending her over the edge just before she felt him start to fill her. Her body twitched in pleasure as it crashed over her in waves, almost entirely off the ground at this point as she held onto the bigger Chuki. In turn, he flooded into her until she felt steady streams of his seed running down the base of her tail, his body all taught muscle and quiet grunts.

They both eased off each other slowly. Ferro slipped out of her as she uncoiled her feet from his waisr and lowered herself back down to the sleeping bag. A few drops of cum flicked up onto her chest as her insides finally let him go, and the last small ropes spilled out of him onto her stomach. She giggled at that.

“You still cumming?” she teased.

“Feels like it,” he panted.

“Then let’s keep it going.” She shoved him off of her enough that she could turn over onto her hands and knees. She could see the soft glow of his purple eyes staring at her butt in the dim light and smiled to herself. No reservations in him now.

She ran her tail along his cheek before wrapping it around his waist and pulling him to her. She felt his messy length bump against her entrance. Her whole body pulsed with the need to have his fat cock inside her again.

“I’m not even close to satisfied yet,” she told him, the last word becoming a moan as he pushed into her. He wasn’t near done with her either.

“You feeling alright big guy?” the head of the mining operation at the top of the mountain asked as he was stuffing his bag with varying lengths yellow crystal. Ferro looked up at her. Her fur was a pale green with teal markings on her hands and hair to match tied back in a ponytail. It took him a second to remember her name… Elena.

“Just tired,” he told her as he stood and tossed the bag over his shoulder.

Elena looked up at him with a seemingly knowing smile. “Not much for sleeping outdoors, huh?”

Ferro didn’t answer right away. He turned his head and looked over at Rose. She was over in the corner of the cafeteria they had done their trading in once they had made it to the summit. She was arm wrestling some of the other miners – and beating most of them by the looks of it. “Something like that,” he said finally.

The two left with a few more thanks for their business and began to make their way back down the mountainside the same way they had come. The snow from the previous night had left at least another half a foot on the ground, but it was light and powdery and so didn’t impede movement very much. Still, Ferro felt ready to get some genuine sleep that night.

He looked down at Rose. She seemed to have more energy than ever. She was practically humming to herself as she walked a step ahead of him. He didn’t get it. She’d had just as little sleep as him last night, that being virtually none. The Jo had lost track of how many rounds they had gone. It had all become a blur with her on top at one point and him over her the next, until all the sudden the sun had begun to lighten up the forest. Yet she was fine by the time they’d eaten breakfast. Maybe she did have some magic not even she knew about.

Rose must have felt his gaze on her. She turned and gave him a sly look. “What?” she probed.

“I’m beginning to think I didn’t do a good enough job last night,” he joked.

“Oh how could you _ever_ think that?” she told him with a wink. “Although, I would say I don’t think I quite got it all out of my system. What do you say? Up for night two?”

Ferro let out a groan. “We’ll see,” he told her, feeling the weight of his pack digging into his shoulders.

But he already knew they would. Looking at her back, he was beginning to think he hadn’t gotten it all out of his system either. He grinned to himself. It was good to let go sometimes, and it was certainly fun.


End file.
